Haunting at Gravity Falls
by Yomekyo
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel come back to the falls on their 18 birthday, they decide to get a new summer job to help there uncle with the Mystery Shack. Little did they know that there new work would be at the famous children and adult killing Freddy's Pizzeria. No idea of whats going to happen, the two take the job but four other people are on their sides trying to keep them alive.
1. How it begans

**Well guys if you all didn't know there is a new five nights a Freddy's. I have watched Pewdiepie and Markiplier play it and it is way scarier than the first. It has the new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and two new charters along with the old crew including Golden Freddy. If you haven't watched it please go watch one of those YouTube's play it first. PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY. IT WILL BE A SPOILER.**

As I sat there, I soon realized that I wasn't alone. I was in the room with some other robots. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw this purple looking thing. Parts of it was missing so i couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. I leaned forward and saw this brown looking robot looking up at the roof. Sitting across from it was this yellow ball. Where was I? Who where those robots.

Outside the door I could hear kids screaming and laughing. One kid was yelling about wanting to see the band play again, another about some balloons, one was cry about the jack in the box, and one about leaving their toy.

Wait, the band? Did he mean Freddy? I sat up and started to look around the room once again hoping I could find some answers. I saw these weird posters on the wall. There were some pictures of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and me?

Freddy looked the same but younger. Chica was a girl now and looked way better than I could remember, Bonnie was a girl too and looked younger. There poster were right by each other. But wait, where was I? I turned my head and there behind me was a poster that seemed to be me, but I was white now. Not only was I white but a female as well. Where the hell was I?

"Well alright kids its time for you all to be heading home. Hope you enjoyed your stay at the new and improved Freddy's Pizzara." Freddy said.

"Make sure to eat plenty of pizza." I soon heard Chica say.

"And practice your music skills." Bonnie added in.

"Don't lose your balloons." I heard this new voice.

If Freddy and the others were out there why wasn't I? I was starting to stand up until someone called my name.

"Foxy don't move or you will end up like Bonnie." Chica said. But wasn't Chica outside?

"Whats going on? Where are we? I though you was outside." I said looking over at him.

"Our home is gone. We don't belong here nor do we live here. We are guest. We have been replaced with new versions of ourself. Were just here for the parts."

As I started to process what he said, the purple thing beside me wasn't a thing;it was Bonnie. Poor Bonnie. I nodded then laid back on the wall. I saw Freddy sit up and lay on the wall beside Chica.

"Tonight we figure things out." Freddy said looking at the others. Chica nodded and Bonnie slowly powered on.

"Revenge." He somehow manged to say.

I crawled over towards the door and looked under to see what was on the outside. Chica was right, this wasn't our home. There were three new members on the stage. Kids were still moving in and out as they were starting to close the store. I wonder did they still have night shift. As the workers moved around, the members started to walk around.

"Five remain." Chica said looking at the boss.

They could walked around during the day?

What was really going on?

Soon a young man along with his sister walked inside the store and greeted the boss. Maybe they were part of the night shift. As they received their night uniforms, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all looked at the Twins and soon said.

"Hey, do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" The sister screamed

"No our shift starts in 10. We can come one day when we aren't working." The brother said.

"Maybe tonight?" Bonnie said looking at them.

"No." The boy said once again.

They started to look sad and made their way back to their spots.

"There are two humans here." I said looking the others.

"There in danger. The others are going to kill them." Freddy said reaching over for his mic.

" We will wait until tonight. We need to figure out what the others do. If they are like us then it will be easy for us to get them." Chica said looking at us.

"REVENGE!" Bonnie said as he stood up.

"Wait there sir, we will have our chance just wait." Freddy said pushing the messed up Bonnie down.

* * *

><p><strong>So have you figured out what is going on yet? Well if not I will tell you. As if the mystery at Gravity falls wasn't bad , now the new pizza place was built in Gravity Falls with Maple and Dipper working there was their summer jobs. Please like, comment, and enjoy.<strong>


	2. Side Note

Hey guys I didn't realize until this morning that the "new" five nights is the store before the other one. If you don't believe me, when Markiplier plays at the end the new paper says the store was being closed but the main animals would stay for when they reopened. That being said, the girl Foxy, Balloon Boy, the puppet and the others didn't make it to the store we are used to. I also didn't realize that her name is Mabel not Maple. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow after my basketball game. Later guys!


	3. Foxy to the rescue

"Mable come on and leave the little boy thing along. It's creepy." Dipper said trying to motion his sister into their work area. The more he tried the more she protested.

"But look at him! He is so cute Dipper. I want one." She said as she looked into the things soulless eyes.

"Hi." He said without moving his mouth. This really sent Dipper on edge.

"Mable come on we need to leave now. It's weird here at night. The boss warned us about not being in our spots on time." He said as he started to back up away from that room.

As he started to head to the room, he could hear something around the place moving. He thought they were the only ones still in the building. What was going on? He knew the things could move around during the day but at night too? He knew nothing about all this.

"Mable?" Dipper said as he started digging in his bag for the flashlight.

"Fine we can go." She said standing up from the boy.

"Playyyyyy. Come playyyy. You promisedddd." A kid like voice said from down the hall.

" Dipper I thought you said we were the only ones here?" Mable said looking at her brother worried.

"Besides the robots we are." He said still looking for his flashlight.

"Maaable. Dipppper." The voice continued to say.

"Don't run. Come play." The balloon boy said as he made his way towards Mable.

"RUN!" I screamed pushing the twins away. Before I could say something else to them, they ran as fast as they could for the office. Trying not to get captured by one of the others I ran back for the closet and slammed the door shut behind me.

"The damn sister almost got them killed before 11." I said looking at Freddy.

"If the new me is like me then he's fussing at the others now for moving. Let's just settle down and wait for now. Let the twins get settled then we make our move." Freddy said looking up at the camera.

**In the office**

**"**What the hell was that?" Dipper screamed as he fell on the floor.

"Some foxy, pirate looking thing." Mable said looking back down the hall way. As the two twins started to settle in for the night, the phone started to ring which caused Dipper to scream.

"Its just the phone." Mable said walking over towards it.

"Um hello? Hello, Hello! Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy FazBear Pizzaria. I'm here to talk to you about some of the things you will expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started on this new career path. Umm now i want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location... you know. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression with the company. Umm the old restaurant kinda left to rot for quite a while. I want to reinsurance you that FazBear is family fun and above all safe. The improved the robots too. Facial recolonization, advance mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? They have the criminal database so they can spot a criminal a mile away. Heck we should be paying them to guard you. Now with saying that their is a small kink. Your only the second guard to work at that location. The first guard finished his week and complained about we switched him over to the day shift. So hey lucky you right? He's main problem was that some robots moved around at night and tried to some into his office. Now from what we know that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safety place on earth. So while our engineers don't have an explanation, the theories was that they were never given a night mode. When it gets quite they think there in the wrong room. They go try to find where the people are, in that case your our office. Temporary solution is this, their is a music box over by the prize counter and its ridged. So just every once in a while, switch over to the prize corner and crank the music box. Its doesn't help with all of them. Just this one. Umm and as for the rest of them, we have a even better idea. See there may be a glitch in the system. Robots thinking your a exoskeleton without a suit on, and wanting to put you back inside a suit. So hey we have given you a empty Freddy FazBear head. Problem solved. Put it on any time and leave it on as long as you want to. Anything that comes in will leave. Something else, their are no doors to close. But hey you have a light and even tho your flashlight can run out of power the blinding cannot. So you don't have to worry about the place going dark. With that being said you should be golden. Check the light, crank the music, check the camera, use the head, piece of cake. Ill talk to you tomorrow." The phone man said.

"Wendy warned us about this place." Dipper said looking at his sister.

"I'M WEARING THE MASK!" She screamed as she jumped for the mask.

Before Dipper could say something to his sister, an alarm started going off.

"What the?" Dipper said.

"Purlpe bunny." Mable said flashing the light on Bonnie.

"Its, missing its face." Dipper said backing up into the desk

* * *

><p>Im going to end this here. That phone convo took a while to type. Hope you all enjoy. Ill try and update Sunday if i get better. Kyo<p> 


End file.
